


A Feeling of Dread

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: Maxiana made a mistake while out in the field. When she returns to Skyhold, she worries for the wrath she will suffer from her love, Inquisitor Amayian Trevelyan. (Amayian belongs to my awesome friend, Restitutor_Orbis)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194990





	A Feeling of Dread

_Did I mean for smut to happen? No. Did it happen anyway? Yep. NSFW under the cut. Amayian belongs to the very wonderful@herald-divine-hell_

Maxiana stopped before she began to climb the stairs that would lead to Amayian’s chambers. She could almost feel the disapproval and anger rolling off of him already. She could turn around. Head out to the camps of Skyhold to find an empty cot for the night and deal with all of this is the morning but she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that was a bad idea. He’d just be angry at her for not staying in the keep’s walls in a warm room with a proper bed.

So she climbed each step slowly as the dread filled her more with each one. The room was dark and the stairs where only lit by the moonlight that shown through the windows above. She could hear the fire crackling but little else caught her attention. Each step felt like it was an inch taller than the last and her feet grew heavier and heavier.

When she finally reached the top and turned the corner, she found him sitting at his desk, his brow tight as he wrote across a piece of parchment. She took a few steps closer and his focus didn’t waiver. As she drew nearer to him, she could see his knuckles were tightly wound on the quill, its tip was pressing too hard into the parchment and she was surprised it wasn’t ripping through.

“A-Amayian?” she asked after it became clear to her that he was not going to engage in conversation first.

“Yes?” he said firmly, a deep breath filling his chest and deflating with a sigh.

“I know you’re upset but I promise you I was only trying to help,” she pleaded, daring one step closer to him.

Amayian stopped writing then, holding his quill for a moment before dropping it onto the desk. His hand reached up and he pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes fell shut.

“It doesn’t change the fact that you could’ve been killed.” Amayian stated matter-of-factly, his voice somehow calm even though he clearly was anything but.

“But I wasn’t killed, I’m perfectly fi-” she started rushing towards his desk. Stopping with a yelp when his fist came down hard on the wooden surface.

“Maybe not this time! What happens when you throw yourself to the mercy of the enemy again? Hmm?” he shouted, finally standing and coming around the desk, towering over her. “You. Could’ve. Been. Killed, Maxiana.”

“It really wasn’t that bad!” she shouted back in defense, her hands balling into fists at her side as she tried her best to contain her magic. She refused to look him in the eye and instead focused on the rug beneath her feet.

“Not that bad? Don’t lie to me! I have a full report that says you were nearly smashed into the ground by a behemoth! What in the Maker’s name made you think you could take that on by yourself?”

Her fists balled tighter and she could feel the unwanted tears forming in her eyes. She couldn’t cry, not right now. Because then he would feel guilty for yelling at her but she deserved it this time. He should be angry. She was careless and made a vital mistake that nearly cost her her life. Did she not feel the same towards him whenever he placed himself in danger?

His hand rose to her cheek, and he brushed away the tear that had escaped. With each pass of his thumb she could feel the tension release in his body.

“Maker’s breath, what I am supposed to do if you die out there?” he whispered softly.

Her periwinkle eyes locked with his golden-green and her heart skipped a beat. She had never seem them so golden as they were right now and the guilt filled her even more. She closed the gap between them, burying her face into his chest, tears flowing freely onto the light tunic he wore.

A shush came from him as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tightly. “Ma amour, it’s all right. I shouldn’t have raised my voice to you.”

“No,” she replied, shaking her head against him. “I scared you.”

“Perhaps,” he said cupping her face, tilting it up towards his own. “But you are right, you are safe now. You are home and in my arms. That’s more than enough reason to be grateful.”

Pushing herself up onto her tip toes, she kissed him lightly but before she could pull away he pushed himself deeper into her, his lips insistent and his strength unyielding. She melted into him, moaning softly before he let her go.

“Promise me you’ll be more careful from now on?” he asked her, his hands still holding her face.

“I promise I’ll be more careful,” she said with a slight eye roll and a smirk.

“Now, now, my dearest,” he said as his expression lightened and he kissed her again. His hands moving down her body and lifting her up until her legs and arms were wrapped around him.

He walked over to the bed and set her down gently, turning his attention to her boots and unbuckling them. Pulling them off before setting work to her breeches. She pulled off her shirt quickly enough and removed her breast band with ease.

“Am I being punished?” she asked him, part of her exhilarated at the thought and part of her a bit frightened.

His gaze was down and he sighed before looking up at her. “No, not tonight.”

“Oh?” she said in surprise, raising herself up onto her elbows to see him better.

His tunic had been thrown as she rearranged herself and his breeches were being unlaced. She watched with hungry eyes as he pulled them down and his already hardened cock sprung free. The wet between her legs increased and she thought her heart might’ve dropped to the floor.

Amayian climbed up into the bed and lay beside her, his lips beginning behind her ear and working their way down her throat and onto her shoulder.

“My love?” she breathed causing him to stop before he reached her breast. This was unlike him, in so many ways. She had expected to be punished for the agony she must’ve put him through. Or perhaps she expected to be sent away from him entirely. But this? This made little sense to her.

“Tonight, I want to revel in you, mon cherie. For I am happy that you are alive and safe,” he confessed, he sat up and gestured for her to follow suit. She did, straddling his lap and her arms wrapping around his shoulders. “You promised me something and in return I want to make the same promise to you. You are the most important thing in the world to me, Maxiana. Don’t ever forget that.”

Maker, she could feel his cock pulsing beneath her and she felt dizzy. Her body was getting warmer and she tried to focus on his words. His lips fell to her shoulder once more and her head fell onto his. His hand cupped her breast and his mouth covered her nipple, tongue flicking the now hard bud. Her head fell back and she arched into his touch.

“And you… are… the most i-i-importa- Maker!” she tried to tell him but then his teeth pulled at her nipple and her thought stopped. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and she moaned into him.

“I love you, ma amour,” his voice deeper than she had ever heard it before as he said it against her lips.

“I love you too,” she told him as she felt his arm grip around her back tighter, pulling her up until they were lined up perfectly together. She eased herself down, slowly impaling herself on him and when she reached the hilt a deep moan came from her chest.

They moved together as one, slowly at first, Amayian’s lips exploring every surface of her body they could reach. Her hand weaved into his black hair and she tugged as he began moving faster. His lips caught her nipple again and she screamed out to the Maker once more. She pushed into him deeper, feeling her release coming closer with each stroke. His thumb pressed into her clit and began making circles around it and her body became more urgent for its release.

“Please, ma amour, let me feel you,” he pleaded with her. She hands wrapped around his face and she pulled their foreheads together, their eyes locking together. Her body shattered and her mind went blank as she came, feeling him fill her within moments. Their movements slowed and the room was filled with their heavy breathing as they each tried to gain their composure.

Her body went limp and she fell onto the bed, Amayian falling next to her. She wrapped herself around him, ear pressed against his chest as she let the sound of his heartbeat fill her ears. When she felt his breathing slow, she looked up to find his face relaxed with sleep. She smiled to herself, before beginning to drift off herself into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
